


hong kong

by xEchoecho88x



Series: Hetalia x mxmtoon [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hinted Depression, No Dialogue, Songfic, rest of the characters are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xEchoecho88x/pseuds/xEchoecho88x
Summary: Leon misses his home // songfic
Relationships: China & Hong Kong (Hetalia), England & Hong Kong (Hetalia), Hong Kong & Japan (Hetalia), Hong Kong & South Korea (Hetalia), Hong Kong & Taiwan (Hetalia)
Series: Hetalia x mxmtoon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734508
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	hong kong

**Author's Note:**

> based off of hong kong by mxmtoon. I love that song and highly recommend it. Slightly historical, takes place in 1991. This is all through Leon’s eyes so it may not be entirely correct.  
> *Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia*

red brick and bamboo towers  
Leon gazed out the window at the dull London skyline. Large grey buildings arose from the hazy horizon. He missed his land with the beautiful vibrant buildings made from red brick and the welcoming bamboo plants. It reminded him so much of growing up in that small house with China as his guardian, and the bamboo forest that surrounded them.

line the skyline with much power  
He remembered how sharp and defiant the buildings were at home. Everything in London was hazy and unclear. Nothing was as distinct in England as it was in Asia. Leon used to know how things worked, but not here.

yellow cars and smoggy skies  
Leon missed what reminded him of China. The bright yellow cars, like the stars upon Yao’s flag. They always stood out so much against the dull, grey streets. Then the smog filled skies. Sure, England wasn’t a clear blue sky, and neither was home. The smog made the city feel smaller, and safer in Leon’s eyes. London was filled with fog, light, and mystery. Leon knew that appealed to Arthur, but it just made him feel small and cold.

with neon lights that attract your eyes  
Something that had always been fun to Leon was the street market. People could wander the streets, going from vendor to vendor, bright neon signs attracting you to each one. This didn’t just remind him of home, but family. He recalled walking the streets of Seoul with Yong Soo, just eating good food and looking at all the interesting products. 

hong kong is moving around you  
He recalled the first time he went to his home country. He was raised in China, and Hong Kong was so different from Yao’s country. He remembered standing in the middle of the city, people bustling around him. All had a place to go to, except for him. Not anymore. This was where he was meant to be. 

you can’t help but stand there in awe  
He simply was awestruck. The city was beautiful, and it held so much spirit, so much energy. Nothing that he was used to. It was just so much to take in. He gaped at the buildings that surrounded him and he tried to memorize all the details. He didn’t know what he was missing until then.

hong kong is moving without you  
Leon didn’t need to do anything. The city was moving in ways he could never comprehend. Everything and everyone had its own place and everything worked perfectly. It was comparable to a machine with many gears. Controlled by so many individual parts, but it all fit together perfectly and the result was simply magical.

but you can’t help and drop your jaw  
There was no other way to describe how he had felt in the moment but star-struck. His jaw had dropped at the beauty of it all. Yao, of course, couldn’t tell what he was feeling and just wanted to move on. Leon, on the other hand, had wanted to stay there forever, basking in the wonder of the city, and simply being.

a home away from home  
Leon didn’t know what to call home anymore. Was it China, where he had grown up and where so much of his family resided? Or was it England, where he had been living for the last 150 or so years? Where he had made so many new friends and new memories? Or was it in the country that he represented? The home he had not seen in centuries? A pang of homesickness and longing hit Leon’s heart as he thought of the place that was connected to him.

yet oh so far away  
London was just so far from his city. Hong Kong was a place he had only been to a couple times in his many years of life, even though most of it had been spent only a couple hundred kilometers away. And now, in this strange western country, he was thousands of kilometers away. He wished he could go back to the home he had never really gotten to know.

been years since i’ve been back  
How long had it really been? China had never wanted him to go, wanting to keep him close. England had forbade him from going there in fear of losing him, like he had lost so many of his other colonies. It’s been hundreds of years, and he wanted to know how much it had changed. But at the same time, he feared it. What if it was unrecognizable?

and my memories will slowly fade away  
He knew with dread in his heart that he was slowly forgetting what Hong Kong was like. His memories slowly faded from his mind, leaving him to speculation and his own imagination. Oh, how he longed to go back and see his cherished city once more. Remember what he had forgotten and see how it had changed. 

my memories will slowly fade away  
Why was he forgetting? He didn’t want to forget. He wanted to make memories, the fondest of them from there. Hong Kong was special to him because Leon was Hong Kong. There is nothing else to it. He longed for his home so badly, he had never felt the urge to go back so badly. The melancholy he felt in London was all due to his homesickness, and he wished to be cured. 

late nights were alright  
Leon was struck with more memories of Asia. The late nights he had spent with his brothers were fun at the time, but he had sorely regretted it the next morning as he hardly could pull himself from bed. He admitted to missing the dynamic they all had. China, as the doting, responsible one. Caring for all his younger brothers. Japan, the quiet, yet silly one. Korea, the energy of the group. He wanted to be put back in that time when everything was simple. 

and dim sum was always fun  
Most of Leon’s one-on-one time with Yao was when they were prepping for dinner. They had made dim sum together. Something from his home. They always had so much fun making it, whilst they gossiped about their siblings and all the new shenanigans Korea and Taiwan were getting into. 

big family with too much food  
Yao had always prepared too much food. Even though Tibet, Taiwan, Korea, Japan, Thailand, Vietnam, and Leon, himself, all showed up to Yao’s dinners, there were always so many leftovers. Even with Korea’s seemingly open pit of a stomach. Leon could hardly complain though, as the food was delicious. Yao made sure that no one went hungry. 

oh, just eat more and don’t be rude  
Leon tried his hardest not to offend Yao, and he often stuffed himself so full that he was sure if he ate anymore, he’d throw up. Most of his family was the same way and paid Yao much of the compliments that he deserved. He longed for the days when he loved the food his guardian made and would try to eat it all. Arthur tries, but really, he just isn’t as gifted a cook as Yao is. 

your family is living without you  
Time marched on. Leon is still living with England, as the rest of his family resides in Asia. A bitter feeling rose in his chest as he realized his family was living on, without him there. He wondered if they ever thought of him, or if he was just a faded memory in their minds, like Hong Kong was in his. 

all the way across the sea  
Oceans and seas separated him from the life he used to know. The west was so completely different from the east. Customs in England were foreign and strange. He missed the familiarity of the east. He missed how Chinese seemed to flow off his lips compared to the clunky and brash sounds of English. No matter how much he missed his place in the east, he couldn’t resent England, nor the western ways that had changed him so. He had made a home here in this strange world, and he enjoyed it. That didn’t stop him from missing what he used to have though. 

your family is moving without you  
Leon knew Korea and Japan have changed a lot since he had last seen them. World Wars had happened, an economic depression, a hundred years causes change to happen. Japan was now the most advanced country technology wise, even though Leon recalled that Japan was isolationist last time he had seen him. Korea had undergone so many changes as well,from being torn apart by Japan, to being split in half by the major powers, to fighting his own people and a hard path to industrializing. Both were extremely prosperous now, but yet he knew so little about the rest of his siblings. He assumed all had changed greatly, and if he were to go back, he would hardly recognize them. 

no matter how much you plea  
That scared him.What if there was really no place left in the world in which he could feel at home? He was practically begging for the world to go back to the way it was, when all he had to worry about was how he was going to prank Korea next. He wanted his brothers to slow down and wait for him. Wait until he was free from both England and China, when he could be himself.

a home away from home  
Why couldn’t all three places be called home? China, where memories in his childhood stemmed from. England, a world so different that his life here seemed to come from another dimension. And Hong Kong. Oh, how he missed his land, with a deep longing that was too difficult to describe. Had his siblings felt this way also? Next time he saw Yong Soo, Kiku and Mei, he’d have to ask.

yet oh so far away  
His family, that lived as far East as you could go. Hundreds of kilometers of land separated them. Sure, Europe was connected to Asia, but the United Kingdom wasn’t connected to Europe. If he was in the United States, he wouldn’t feel any further from Hong Kong as he felt in England.

been years since i’ve been back  
It’s been over one hundred years since he had gone back to Asia. Arthur worked tirelessly to make him more western, but it simply wasn’t in his blood. The blood running through his veins came from China, from Asia, from his home. With nearly 150 years of not seeing his family, he was lonelier than he’d like to admit. 

and my memories will slowly fade away  
Yao’s face was almost getting foggy in Leon’s mind. Must he lose all of what he once was? The memories that he cherished so greatly were escaping his grasp, like water through his fingers. The last piece of Asia in this other world was quickly erasing itself, and Leon could do nothing about it.

my memories will slowly fade away  
He tried to summon memories of all of his family, but he couldn’t help but feel as if he were forgetting someone. Someone that had erased themself completely from his mind. Guilt filled his consciousness. How could he forget one of his family members? All of his memories were so hazy. It was as if he were gazing through a veil. The name was on the tip of his tongue, yet his mind drew a blank. No face in his mind could summon itself to match this mysterious person in his family. 

i don’t know when i’ll be back  
Leon didn’t know if or when he’d be back to his cherished city. He needed to go back, like the desperation of a desert for water. He needed to see his homeland one more time. It felt that this need was essential to his survival.

it feels like i’m losing track of time  
It had only been 150 years since he had last seen Yao. Nothing for a nation, really. Then why did it feel like he was losing his memories and so much more? He simply couldn’t understand. Time was flowing by quickly, yet so slowly at the same time. 

my memories they feel so vivid  
Sure, he had lost a lot of memories, yet, at the same time, the memories that he had of his childhood were preserved perfectly. He couldn’t tell you the details on China’s face nor all of his quirks, but he could recall the scents and sounds from the family dinners. He could remember China caring for him when he got ill or injured. He remembered enough to want it all back and forgot enough to feel melancholy over it all. 

yet so much time has passed  
How long ago had he been a chibi, like he was in these memories? A very, very long time ago. He wasn’t as old as Japan, yet he was older than many European countries. He had some time under his belt. How could he recall all of these memories from his childhood so clearly then, if he had forgotten his own home country from just a few centuries ago?

you’re missing a piece of yourself  
Ever since, he had felt incomplete. Like a hole had carved itself into his heart. Maybe that’s why the longing was so strong. A piece of himself had been left in that land that he dreamed of every night. The emptiness inside of him must be caused by this, he reasoned. 

you left it behind you there  
The emptiness within him could only be filled if he returned to the smog-filled city he represented. He figured this easily, it was so obvious! Clearly this was why the hole within him existed, because he had simply forgotten it in the Chinese city. 

you’re missing a piece of yourself  
Surely there was no other reason for this emptiness. He just longed for the home he had never gotten to know, and the family he had felt behind years ago. His personality and looks had changed drastically since that time. He was almost unrecognizable. 

don’t it feel so unfair?  
Why should he have to lose so much? Why did Arthur insist on him not going back to Hong Kong? Not seeing his family? Becoming more western? When the other colonies were still with England, they hadn’t lost everything. They kept their culture, got to see their former friends and family, even were allowed to go back to their homes for visits. Why wasn’t he allowed any of the same privileges? The child-like portion of his mind claimed about how unfair it was.

that your family is living without you  
He thought of his family in Asia. They continued to live everyday without him there. They all had work to do, meeting to attend, and so much more. Did they even have anything to think of him in their busy schedules? Or was he lost and forgotten, his presence long since faded from that time when they all lived as a family. 

all the way across the sea  
He wished he could hop onto a boat and sail his way back to his family. Or ride a plane, although he had never been on one before. Even a car would be nice. Any way was fine, as long as he could reach China’s borders to see his older brother once more. 

your family is moving without you  
Everything about them had changed. China, Korea, and Japan were all now powerhouses. China was communist with harsh laws on censorship. Korea was full of technology with high standards for everything. Japan had reinvented himself, a new economy, a new government, and maybe even a new personality. He had no clue what had become of his other siblings. 

no matter how much you plea  
Why couldn’t time stand still? Why couldn’t Leon be with them for all the changes they were, and are, going through? He begged to fate silently. _Why can’t I be with them? Please, just let me see them. Let them be recognizable. Let me be recognizable to them. Why must all good things end?_ His mind and conscious endlessly begged and pleaded on, just for them to remember him and for Leon to remember them. 

maybe one day you’ll see  
Maybe, maybe, he’d be able to see them again one day. To have a family reunion with his Asian family, not his western one, the one that he didn’t even know if he should call them family. Maybe one day soon, he’d be able to travel wherever he pleased and could see all of his friends and family regularly. When he wouldn’t have to rely on memories to not feel lonely and sentimental about what once was. 

then again…  
Leon didn’t like change. He could admit that much. Did he really want to lose his life in London? Or one day, in the distant future, would he be reminiscing, much like today, about his London home, with Arthur and the English colonies?

maybe one day you’ll see  
That was the future. He didn’t have to worry about it now. He had enough to worry about in the present. Maybe, he should enjoy the present while it lasted rather than miss the moment while looking back to the past. Tearing his gaze from the window, Leon had made up his mind. He would focus on the here and now, and worry about the future later. The past was over and done with, the only thing he could do now would be regret, and the Cantonese teen wasn’t about that. Leon would exist as time did, ever flowing.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more hetalia x mxmtoon, just let me know, it might be a series, I have a few ideas.


End file.
